En noches como esta
by Cadiie Mustang
Summary: Janet da por terminada una relación de diez años con Hank. Él quedó devastado sin pensar que ella está en las mismas condiciones. Dicen que a veces el amor no es suficiente... tal vez deberán de cambiar sus defectos para volver a ser la segunda mejor pareja de los Vengadores. Semi-UA


**N/A:** ¡Jelou! Bien, los pasados días por situaciones de la vida (que reflejaré un poco en este fic) me la pasé llorando y decidí escribir como método de hacer catarsis. Nos leemos en las notas finales. Dedicado a todas las personas que les gusta ésta pareja.

 **Advertencias:** Drama. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es coincidencia.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Avengers pertenecen a Marvel y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **En noches como esta**

».«

.

 _"Aquí te quiero decir_  
 _No te preocupes mi amor_  
 _Que yo te voy a entender_  
 _Que yo te voy a querer"_

Vasos Vacios — Los Fabulosos Cadillacs & Celia Cruz

 **— I —**

La copa que sostenía entre sus robustos dedos se quebró debido a la molestia que corría por su cuerpo y derramó una mezcla roja de vino tinto y sangre sobre su camisa. El ardor en la palma de su mano fue opacado por las palabras que su acompañante había dicho con anterioridad, repitiéndose en su mente como un eco maldito.

Frunció el ceño, pero se relajó; cabía la posibilidad que hubiese escuchado mal y que todo se debiera al estrés que tenía desde hacía días. Debido a que había estado alejado de ella, decidió preparar una cena especial para ellos dos; no hablarían de los Vengadores, ni de ciencia, ni de nadie más… Janet era la que importaba en ese momento.

Pero había aprendido a que la vida no jugara a su favor en algunas ocasiones… como ésta.

Tomó la servilleta de tela que tenía sobre su pierna izquierda y secó su mano sin importarle el dolor que sentía.

—Disculpa Janet, creo que no escuché bien —dijo Hank recogiendo los pedazos de vidrio que habían caído sobre su ensalada César; sentía claramente como sus manos temblaban. Aclaró su garganta y fijó su vista en ella—. ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—No puedo continuar contigo Hank —contestó Janet evadiendo sus ojos. Sintió un hueco en el estómago al escucharla decir nuevamente esas palabras y todos sus músculos se tensaron por inercia; quería salir corriendo de ahí en ese instante—. Ya no… y es lo mejor.

—¿Ya no me amas? —Hank preguntó con impaciencia en su voz. Quería conocer la respuesta y a su vez, quería quedarse con la duda eterna en saber si había hecho algo para alejar a la mujer que lo amó incondicionalmente durante años.

—Claro que te amo Hank, mucho para ser sinceros. —Janet estiró su delgado brazo sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada y él apresuró su mano para evitar que ella se hiciera daño con los residuos de vidrio. Exhaló mucho aire acumulado por la tensión del momento y no pudo evitar sonreír; su Janet aún lo amaba—. Pero, esto no tiene sentido Hank. Antes de ésta cena teníamos sin vernos cuatro semanas. Desde que no eres miembro oficial de Los Vengadores y sólo apoyas cuando el mundo va a colapsar, no podemos vernos con frecuencia y yo… yo estoy cansada de eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hank tomó la mano de Janet y la apretó con delicadeza—. Si me sigues amando, creo que podemos cambiar las cosas, prometo hacerlo desde ahora si quieres…

Janet suspiró. Hank logró distinguir una veta de fastidio en la mirada de ella; vamos que él sabía que es algo despistado, pero era tan obvio el puchero que tenía en sus labios… aquel gesto que ya conocía cuando se había fastidiado después de que él le contara por horas y horas del nuevo invento en el que estaba trabajando. Sin poder evitarlo, sintió una punzada en su pecho nada agradable… claro que sabía la explicación científica detrás de todo lo que estaba pasando, pero había sólo una cosa lo bastante clara…

Ansiedad.

—No, no se trata de eso. —Janet callaba durante unos momentos y apretaba la mano de Hank en el proceso. Él sólo se dedicaba a verla con atención sin perderse de ningún detalle de su rostro—. Te amo Hank, han sido demasiados años contigo, y no sólo el tiempo de este noviazgo, también cuando aún no éramos nada… creo que son casi diez años y todo ese tiempo ha sido maravilloso. Me encantas, me gustas mucho —dijo Janet mirando hacia la ciudad. El rascacielos que le había pedido de favor a Tony de reservar era demasiado romántico para esa escena tan desgarradora como lo era el ver los ojos oscuros de su novia sin brillo—. Pero la magia se ha terminado Hank, he vuelto a la realidad, una en la que hay más por descubrir.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Preguntó en un arranque de ira; frunció el ceño para reflejar su molestia y su voz estuvo opacada por el dolor. Apretó la mano de Janet, demasiado fuerte, pero no le importó en ese momento—. ¿No soy suficientemente bueno para ti?

—Conocí a alguien, Hank.

Nuevamente, las voces en su cabeza comenzaban a recordarle con inusual sadismo las palabras que había pronunciado Janet hace instantes. Sentía una molestia en su abdomen que incrementaba con cada pizca de malicia dicha por las voces en su cabeza; la sensación comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón dónde comenzó a percibir cómo se aceleraba rápido causando un caos dentro de él.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza. Al final, un nudo se formó en su garganta, dificultándole respirar. Le rogó a sus pulmones no fallarle, suplicó a su ira aplacarse, se hincó ante sus celos para no explotar como siempre lo hacía.

Ya bastante tenía con lo que había ocurrido hace un par de meses como para temer de sí mismo y de su lado posesivo.

Intentó tranquilizarse, quería realizar una serie de respiraciones para controlar su ritmo cardiaco y el impulso brutal por estrellar su puño en algo que pudiese romper. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, descubriendo la cara de miedo que se reflejaba en todo el rostro de Janet. Suavizó sus gestos y el agarré que tenía sobre la delicada mano de ella, espantándose por la rudeza.

—¿Y te gusta? —Después de haber preguntado, Hank rio por lo patético que se veía; parecía un interrogatorio entre un policía ambicioso y un ladrón poco profesional. Podía ver a leguas la respuesta, pero tenía que escucharlo.

—Sí, sólo me gusta —contestó Janet desviando su mirada nuevamente. A Hank eso le dolió—. Pero no estoy terminando contigo para ir con él, sólo quiero ser completamente sincera. He pasado los últimos diez años siendo devota a ti Hank, todo éste tiempo ha sido dedicado completamente a ti y a los Vengadores. —Hank tembló con esas palabras, con todo el infinito amor que Janet le daba y él no veía por egoísta—. Lo único que necesito es un tiempo… de tanto amarte me he perdido a mí misma, ¿comprendes? He descubierto muchas cosas que me gustan y no lo sabía y eso es algo que no puedo perdonarme.

»No te estoy reprochando nada; fue mi decisión y es una de las mejores que he tomado en mi vida, y por el contrario, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora. Todo, absolutamente todo ha sido maravilloso, pero necesito ésto Hank, por favor.

—¡Pero…!

—Hank, te lo suplico… por favor.

Hank estaba alterado, demasiado ansioso para evitar hacer alguna locura en ese momento. Sólo quería más respuestas a preguntas tortuosas para él; sólo necesitaba conocer a la persona que conoció Janet y golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas; sólo anhelaba quitarse esa punzada de dolor que tenía en su pecho y lo destrozaba por completo.

Levantó su rostro y vio los ojos llorosos de Janet. Su mirada suplicaba más de lo que ella le acababa de decir y sobre cosas que aún no habían resuelto, pero no tuvo la voluntad de decir algo con respecto a eso. Él también quería llorar, sobre todo por lo que pudo haber hecho y no hizo para impedir ese momento; sabía que no era perfecto, y mucho menos la persona más amorosa sobre el planeta, pero la amaba e intentaba siempre lo que tal vez no estuvo en su destino… tenerla a ella.

Liberó la mano presa de Janet dejándola llena de sangre seca y vino. Miró a Janet levantarse de la silla y tomar su pequeña cartera de mano con su mano izquierda, aquella que no ensuciara las perfectas perlas que lucían sobre el bolso. Se acercó y lo abrazó, acunando su cabeza sobre su pecho como lo había hecho incontables veces para consolarlo cuando la vida se volvía en su contra. Cuando todos estaban en su contra… cuando sólo ella estaba ahí, siempre.

—Gracias por todo Hank. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Janet tomó su rostro con sus perfectas y blancas manos, lo levantó y le dio un beso justo en la comisura del labio. Se dedicó a saborear el contacto, recordando cada instante para tenerla con él por siempre.

Ella dio media vuelta y se fue por la misma puerta en la que entró hace poco menos de dos horas dentro de ese flamante vestido color negro que resaltaba su silueta.

Le acababan de romper el corazón.

Aunque él hubiese preferido que fuera de una forma literal.

.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Qué tal el inicio? Algo dramático, pero bueno... esperemos que un milagro de amor aparezca entre los dos (soy demasiado cursi cuando me lo propongo) Así que si, también habrá amor y Angst... mucho angst para ellos.

Éste será un fanfic corto con pequeños capítulos. Iba a esperar a terminarlo como One-Shot, pero no puedo hacerlo, mi vena que se encaprichó con ellos dos salió a flote.

¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo! Besos de vino tinto (y sangre de Pym).


End file.
